


Under the Lonely Mountain Cold

by Marta



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drinking Song, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-22
Updated: 2004-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta/pseuds/Marta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dwarven drinking song about the death of Smaug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Lonely Mountain Cold

Under the Lonely Mountain cold  
In dungeons deep and caverns old  
Smaug lay asleep on treasure deep  
Until disturbed by hobbit bold.

From burglar's words he knew his prey,  
And Smaug the Great would make them pay.  
He circled low t'ward quaking foe,  
Silencing songs of yesterday.

The Master fled to his great boat,  
And with him wealthy men of note.  
Woman and child sought for the wild  
Far from the flames and dragon-smoke.

Yet on the last great pier there stood  
A corps of lakemen pure and good;  
They sought to fight that worm's foul might.  
Their hopes might fail, yet fight they would.

Bard's bow was aimed, his string was taut,  
He spied the dragon's tender spot,  
And then he pierced the dragon fierce:  
His arrow barbed found what it sought.

And so we won our long-lost gold,  
Though half that tale has not been told.  
The armies three found victory  
And reforged friendships made of old.

Now drain your glass, and drink in cheer;  
Forget not deeds of yester-year:  
The dragon's hoard may now afford  
A few taps more of this good beer.


End file.
